!! ! Abstract ! The purpose of this project is to create a web-based registry for re-engagement of clients at The Arizona Smokers' Helpline (ASHLine). Contact information will come from clients who come to the ASHLine from direct calls, online registration, or formal referral from healthcare providers. The registry will be comprised of client data gleaned from forms generated through all three modes of entry. Data will include client contact information, demographics, tobacco use, health insurance status, chronic health conditions, and number of times the client has been enrolled in the program. Coaching data such as frequency and duration of calls, number of quit dates set, and point prevalence quit rate from follow-up surveys will also be included. The registry metadata will be configured such that it can be shared efficiently with other organizations. Re-engagement into the ASHLine is currently initiated through telephone communication at seven and 13 month follow-up. Building on this process, the registry will facilitate re- engagement of clients primarily through mail contact, but also through email and text messaging to those who provide the proper contact information. Re- engagement will encourage clients to re-enroll, refer others, or contribute testimonial content to the ASHLine website, depending on quit status. Evaluation will be comprised of three facets. First, we will assess the effectiveness of client re-engagement through mail contact by calculating the number of responders to re-engagement messages. Further evaluation will assess the in-program performance of clients who re-enroll after receiving the mailed invitation to re- engage. This analysis will shed insight on whether re-engaged clients have better program outcomes (fewer relapses, higher quit rate) than clients' initial experience through the program. Finally, mode of messaging will be evaluated to determine whether re-engagement differences exist among clients contacted by telephone, email, text and standard mail messages. This project will be completed within twelve months of the start date.